Uchiha Tenshi
by fourthx
Summary: AU. Say Someone else managed to survive the Uchiha Massacare. Oh and Itachi stays in Konoha.   Wait. Another Kakashi?  konoha is doomed. DOOMED. ShikaOC and other parings.  Sakura Bashing.


**AN: This is AU, where yeah, Itachi kills the clan, but for a reason which will be revealed later, stays in Konoha, where he raises Sasuke. So Sasuke isn't such a big jerk. I'm not really sure about pairings though one of them will be ShikamaruxTenshi. And this fic is not for Sakura-lovers. yeah, thats about it, i think..**

**Oh and i need a title for this. I realise " Uchiha Tenshi" is not a very..original title..so..yeah. Any suggestions? :\**

**Disclaimer: No, i do not own Naruto, or Sakura would have died loong ago. On the Wave mission perhaps?**

* * *

Iruka sighed.

The team assignments were so –as Shikamaru puts it- so troublesome… Just hours ago there was a spot missing due to Naruto's failure (not that he wasn't happy for Naruto though. It was just..Paperwork. Urgh) in the Genin Exams, and coincidentally, there was someone requesting to be a genin. Iruka wasn't really happy when he had to let her take Naruto's place though. So, now that Naruto passed, where could he assign her..?

Her name had been quite a surprise though. 'Hmm, I wonder if the Hokage would allow 4-man genin teams just for this time ? '

Well. Only one way to find out .

* * *

'Where was she? '

Iruka was not pleased. He'd just spent 30 minutes waiting for the .. new student to arrive and introduce her before giving out the team assignments. 'Seriously, is she even going to show up? If the class gets any noisier..I swear.. '

"Sorry I'm late!" Someone burst into the classroom, "I, eh, got lost on the road of life!"

'..oh gods. It's another Kakashi. Doomed. Konoha is DOOMED. ' Iruka mused.

"Eh? Kakashi? As in Hatake Kakashi?" The newcomer blinked. "Last I heard of him, he was a complete asshole, always spouting about some rules crap."

"..Just how long have you been away from Konoha..?" Iruka stared at the girl. She wore a sleeveless black v-neck shirt and loose pants, bandages wrapped around both her arms. 'Maybe she's hiding something?' Iruka wondered. She had two red stripes on each side of her cheeks, and long black hair. ' Woah. She kinda looks like the Shodai and the Nidaime combined..just..female. yeah.' There was also a ..dog? Wolf? –thingy on her head. Sleeping, apparently. "ahh..forget it. I'll just introduce you to the class. "

"Eh, it's okay. I'll just head to the back. Don't wanna draw attention to myself, y'know?" She turned and quickly started walking to the back of the class, where Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka and Uzumaki Naruto were seating/sleeping/eating/whatever.

But everyone noticed the uchiha emblem on the back of her shirt, however small it was.

"Woah! Is that an-"

"-she an Uchiha?"

"Who are you, and how dare you wear the Uchiha emblem on your shirt? As far as anyone knows, there are only 2 Uchihas, and that's Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun!" One..pink-haired banshee screeched.

"..key word, as far as anyone knows. And go away, your voice hurts my ears. Is that a bloodline or something? One that allows the user to eh, make the opponent deaf with you screeching?" The girl questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU BITCH! MY VOICE IS.."

"..you know what? I like you." Kiba whispered. "And What's your name anyway? Kiba Inuzuka here."

"..is she always like that? " the girl whispered back, "and the name's Tenshi Uchiha."

"..troublesome, but yeah. I'm Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru mumbled drowsily, after being awaken by the..screeching. 'Do I know her..? looks familiar..hmm..troublesome..'

"Woah! You're really an Uchiha huh? Cool! I thought they were all executed! " An enthusiastic blond yelled. "And I'm Future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!"

"(munch)Chouji(munch)Akimi(munch)chi."

"I'd rather not talk about the Uchiha thing, but yeah, Nice to meet you!" Tenshi smiled , clasping her hands over her ears, pointedly ignoring the Banshee. "Have they put her in the Bingo Book as an S-rank Ninja yet?"

"YOU (BEEP) (BEEPING) ASSHOLE . (BEEEEEEEP)" The Banshee screeched yet again, restrained by a Yamanaka and another girl.

"..welcome to the gang." Kiba smirked.

'What did I do to deserve this? Someone up there must hate me!" Iruka groaned mentally.

"Ahem.."

Chaos.

"AHEM."

Even more Chaos.

"..Big Head no Ju-"

Silence.

"Ahh, thank you. Now, lets move on to the team assignments, shall we?" Iruka emphasized the last part, eyes narrowing.

Nods.

"So, Team 1 consists of…."

Tenshi decided to look around. It was an interesting class indeed. Seriously, how the hell did most of the major clans produce heirs in the same year anyway?

'Shino Aburame. Well, he dresses like any other Aburame.. what's with those freaky glasses anyway? Ehhh, I wonder what their eyes look like..Aniki said they had holes for eyes..dunno whether he was joking..hmm..'

Tenshi was brought out of her musing by a ..chalk? thrown at her face. 'ouch. Remind me to kill Iruka later..'

"Tenshi, Listen! Anyway, as I was saying, Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno-" "YESS!" Naruto jumped up, and the Banshee slumped down in depression."—Sasuke Uchiha—" "HA! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" Tenshi frowned. A Fangirl. No wonder. She shuddered. Fangirl + Banshee= DOOM. "—and Tenshi Uchiha! Your Jounin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake! Next, Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame! Jounin Sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi! Team 9 is still in circulation, so..Team 10! Yamanaka Ino, Shikamaru Naru, and Chouji Akimichi! Jounin Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi! Go get some lunch, and report here in an hour! Dismissed!"

"Well, Shit. " Tenshi muttered. 'I got the Banshee plus her crush. I hate my life.'

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji got up to leave before patting Tenshi on the back sympathetically, knowing smiles on their faces.

Tenshi watched as Naruto tried to get the Banshee on a date but failed, while the Banshee asked her Sasuke-KUUUUN on a date. He "hn-ed" . 'Typical Uchihas, I guess. Though he did grow up with Itachi, so-'

"So, you're back huh?" Sasuke walked up to me, holding out a hand. "Aniki said you would be back soon! So, welcome back, I guess.."

"yeah..How's life?" I shook his hand, grinning.

"Fine..wanna head out to eat?" Sasuke offered.

"Nah. There's someplace I wanna.. visit first. Why don't you go eat with Naruto? "

"The dead last? Why? "

"..Sasuke..you should get to know your teammates better, y'know?" Tenshi frowned.

"Sigh..i guess.." Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Lets go , my treat."

Naruto stared at sasuke, with wide unblinking eyes. "..Who are you and what have you done with sasuke?"

"look, dobe, I'm trying to be nice here okay? " Sasuke crossed his arms , a tick mark on his forehead.

"yeah, yeah, teme! HEY, SAKURA-CHAAN! Join us!" Naruto called to Sakura, missing the look of horror on Sasuke's face.

He looked at Tenshi and mouthed , "if I survive this, you. Are. So. Dead."

* * *

**AN: Sorry if some things aren't clear. I'll explain everything soon. Meanwhile, vote on the parings? Yeah, Yaoi/Yuri/Het is acceptable, but i don't write lemons. yeah. **


End file.
